Lonely Christmas
by Oldnewbie
Summary: After season 3. Derek finds himself in a run down bar in New York Christmas night. his sister, Cora had died on the road there and he was bend on drinking his sorrows away. Till a nosy stranger shows up and bugs him. Review please, if you don't like it tell me why so I can learn from it. Just be tasteful about how you tell me about it, please.
1. Chapter 1

Snow fell covering the landscape in its deadly beauty. It was Christmas night and there was only one bar open in the whole city of New York it seemed like. And this place was where the scum of scum hung out. It was hidden in some basement and was filled with the smell of pot and tobacco. The bar tender was some old pervert who spent his time hitting on everyone who came up to him asking for a drink. The only good thing about this place was that it was semi-warm and out of the snow.

This was where Derek had found himself on this joyous night. He sat at the bar on an ancient stool, that he was sure would brake if he moved to much, sipping on some concoction that the bar tender had given him. It burnt his throat and it smelt horrid, but as long as it got him drunk he didn't really care.

"Arnt you to young to be in here?" a rough voice asked from his right.

Derek turned to face the speaker. The man looked to be in his forties somewhere, he was well built, muscles were showing plainly through the think jacket, his hair was dark and his side burns might have been able to pass as part of a beard.

"Not your business." Derek replied and turned his attention back to his drink.

The older man sat next to Derek and the bar tender brought him a glass of beer. They sat there sipping at their drinks till the older man broke the silence once more.

"Shouldn't you be home or something?" he asked watching the foam in his glass.

"Don't have one." Derek blamed the drink, normally he would have told the guy off or left by now.

"You sound casual about that."

"And?" Derek was now becoming annoyed at the questions.

"And nothing, just making an observation." The man said taking a gulp of his drink, "My name is Logan by the way."

"Derek." He replied without thinking, whatever was in this drink it was really messing with him.

"You look like crap." The mans voice almost changed from passive to concerned but it was so fast that Derek had missed it.

"Thanks for the complement." A wave of dizziness hit him and he rested his chin on his hand to try and keep himself level headed.

"No, I mean you look like you've been hanging out with that guy in the corner." The man in the corner was a major druggie, and at the moment he was passed out on some random chair.

"Long trip." Derek answered shortly. He decided he had had enough of this guy, Logan. He got up to leave and ignoring the stare from Logan he made his way out the door.

Unbeknown to Derek, Logan had smelt what was left of the young werewolf's drink and had taken off after him.

Derek had left his camaro in Beacon Hill and had traveled across country to avoid people. So when Logan found him passed out on the sidewalk Derek didn't have to worry about his car being stolen while Logan carried him to his jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan's POV

I was grateful that pretty much everyone was at dinner when I got back to the mansion; less people to answer questions to about the kid was carrying up to my room, like some newly wed couple. I had started talking to him because he had smelt different, almost as if he wasn't quite human, and those damn kids are turning me soft.

I was at my door when the kid, Derek I believe he is, began to stir. He lifted his head from my shoulder and his unfocused green eyes looked at me. I was about to put him down till his head lolled back down to my shoulder and his eyes closed again. I groaned and tried my best to open my door while holding the kid. Somehow I got it opened. I used my foot to close the door behind me and I put the kid on my double bed. The moon light came into the room illuminating the kid. I guess the clouds had cleared. His skin looked like it was ivory as if all but glowed in the light. Despite the state he was in he looked peaceful. But next time I see that bar tender he just might meet with an accident. I shook my head and decided I would at least take off his shoes. Because there was no way I was undressing him. While I was untying the worn out shoes the kid began to stir again, this time however he sat up pulled his feet away from me. He looked around half dazed till his gaze fell on me.

I held my hands up to try and show him I wasn't doing anything to him. Surprisingly he didn't say anything about it and just rubbed his eyes.

"Hey kid, you okay?" I asked putting my hands in my lab.

"Whas goin on?" he slurred a bit.

"The bar tender drugged your drink, if found you passed out on the sidewalk and brought you here." I explained feeling the need for another beer, one crappy one just wasn't cutting it, "don't worry I didn't rape you, and I don't want to either, your in a boarding school for gifted children." Thank goodness the professor drilled that kind of speech into me.

"What the hell?" Derek muttered swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, his hand was still on his head, probably had a headache.

"Look just stay here and sleep it off." I ordered my voice becoming more hard then I intended, "you can leave in the morning."

"Your that guy from the bar?" Derek looked up from the floor to where I was now standing.

"Yeah, now lay back down and go to sleep." I ordered.

He groaned and did as I told him. He laid down on his side and brought his knees up to his stomach.

I wanted to get Hank or Jean to look the kid over, but Jean was off somewhere with Scott (prick anyways) and I didn't want to scare the kid with a giant blue guy either. I sat down in a recliner on the other side of the room and watched the kid's back as he slept. I groaned and rubbed my face. How do I get myself into these messes?


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV

Derek woke a third time from his drug induced sleep. His headache was gone as well as the heaviness in his limbs, werewolf healing powers were very handy. He sat up and looked around the room with clear eyes. The room had little in it, the bed, a dresser, a night stand with an alarm clock that read 11pm, and in the corner was an armchair currently occupied by Logan. Tying his shoe and standing silently Derek took a look at the window. He could fit through it, it looked like it was three by five, he walked over to it keeping an eye on the older man. He was on the third floor and the jump down wasn't going to be fun. He turned the latch to open the window and heard,

"Its a long way down if your planning on jumping."

Derek just about had a heart attack, he had been sure the guy was asleep, his heart beat hadn't changed. But being the Derek he kept it together and didn't jump three feet in the air like a scared cat when Logan had startled him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked getting up from his chair and stretching his arms.

"Fine." Derek didn't back up when Logan stood and his tone was short.

"You could at least thank me for saving your ass." Logan said, he wasn't surprised, by now he was used to dealing with teenagers, the creatures that haunt the mansion.

"Thank you." Derek sighed a bit annoyed, "can I leave now?"

"Its below freezing out there!" Logan replied like that answered the question.

"I can handle a bit of cold."

"A bit of cold?!"

"Yes, a bit of cold, I am used the cold, it doesn't bother me."

Logan was taken back. None of the other kids (besides Bobby) would have willingly gone outside at this time of night in the snow.

"How old are you kid?" Logan didn't quite know why he asked, maybe it was just to see where he matched up with the students.

"Derek."

"Huh?"

"My name is Derek and I'm 23. Why do you want to know?"

"Just to see who would be dumb enough to drink that stuff." The sarcasm just came out, Logan thought the kid was being an ungrateful little brat.

"Funny."

"Look, I don't care why you were at the bar, but its to cold for you to leave now. Take the bed and go back to sleep."

Derek gave Logan the kind of glare that could have killed lesser men. The window then flew open and Derek jumped, Logan had been ready for the younger man to do something, but jumping from the third story floor was not one of them.

Logan made it to the window in time to see Derek running towards the fence.

"How in the hell did he do that?" Logan asked himself, he watched as Derek nearly flew over the fence and vanished into the night.

"Screw it." Logan closed the window and laid on his bed where Derek had been just minutes ago. It was still warm and the kid's sent still lingered. He wasn't laying there long before his concision got the better of him and he was forced to get up and grab his tan coat to go and look for Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan's POV

I was heading out of the mansion when that pesky man in a wheel chair stopped me, excuse me, I mean the professor.

"Logan, may I speak with you a moment?" he asked, it was a polite way of saying 'drop what your doing and follow me.'But since when have I ever been worried about the professor?

"Can't, I have to go chase down a kid." I replied walking past the much more powerful mutant.

"Thats what I want to talk to you about." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Come." The order given and my curiosity peeking, I followed.

Winding through the halls I realized where we were going, his office. (Typical, I have important things to do and he wants to play principle.) Once in the room I closed the door behind me and waiting for the professor to speak.

"You may want to sit down." He gestures towards the chairs in front of his desk. I shake my head and sit, wanting to get this over with.

"As I'm sure you recall when I last read your mind to try and help you retrieve some of your lost memory I came across a young lady Talia-" I recognized the name, but putting a face to the name was proving to be to hard for me. The professor grabbed a file from his desk and put it in front of me.

"Now, I wasn't sure when I started looking into this, but I am convinced now."

"Convinced of what?" my voice was dripping with irritation as I opened the file folder.

On the inside was a picture of an attractive woman with fair skin and dark brown hair, under the picture were names and dates, I began to read and found that this woman had three children, Lura, Derek and Cora, under the page were pictures of the children. The two girls I had little interest in when I saw a picture of that Derek kid. He looked about the same age in this picture as he was now, in the background was the shell of a burnt house. I noticed something else as well, in all of these pictures none of them were looking at the camera, in fact, all of them had on sunglasses.

"I am convinced that you have a son."


End file.
